Lord of the Flies
by Cheyenne Smith
Summary: Some boys get stranded on an island and fight to survive, doing whatever they have to, to keep them sain.


**Ralph and Piggy call the others to the rock for a meeting. They think it is a good idea to have a leader and hunters and everything else in order to stay alive. Everyone shows up, but they don't like the idea. They want to be independent people without rules since there are no adults there. They decide to do whatever they want, killing whatever they want, whenever they want! Jack decides he's going to try to control Piggy and Ralph and everyone else on the island, but they don't like it and decide against it. They are outraged and come up with a plan to kill Jack, but one of the boys decides it's a bad idea and tells Jack about the plans.**

**He confronts the boys about it and, of course, they completely deny anything to do with this crazy thought Jack has about them wanting to kill him. Ralph and Piggy try to come up with a plan to keep everyone from going insane and killing each other, so they deice to call everyone to the rock with a shell they find. Everyone shows up and Ralph addresses the issue of violence and everyone behaving immaturely.**

**They all decide they should have groups and hunt and do everything else in order so survive. They split into three groups. Ralph Piggy and Simon are in a group. All the other school boys are in a group. Jack is left by himself because nobody wants to be with him because he is controlling and nobody wants that. Ralph agrees to be with Jack because nobody should be left alone on a deserted island. Everyone goes their separate ways and starts hunting for food.**

**Jack and Ralph aren't getting along and they end up fighting. All of the sudden they hear a loud scream, so they stop fighting. They wait for another scream but they hear nothing. So they start up a mountain in search of the cause for the scream. When they reach the top of the mountain, they discover a boar wondering through the trees. They both look at each other then look at the boar. They see some sharp sticks lying on the ground, so they pick them up and run after the boar stabbing it several times, killing it. They drag it back down the hill.**

**As they are half way down the hill, they run into Piggy and Simon. They see the boar, and tell Ralph and Jack about seeing it on top of the hill and screaming. Jack and Ralph explain that they heard the screaming, and went to the top of the mountain to see what the screaming was about and when they got up there, they saw the boar so they killed it. They all walk down the mountain together and help each other gather wood for a fire. They start a fire and all feast on the wild boar.**

**They all get to talking, and they decide there would be more of a chance to kill something if they're altogether. So they join back together, the four, Jack, Ralph, Piggy and Simon, and settle for the night. They had built little huts earlier that day, so they gathered under them and kept each other warm. The next morning, they awake so the sounds of others hollering "There's a dead man, there's a dead man." They all wake up and stumble to their feet. They ask what's going on, and they point to the top of the mountain. So they all decide to walk up there together to see what all the fuss is about. When they get to the top, they see a man with a parachute on his back, laying against the rocks dead. It looks as if he's hit his head on the rock or something.**

**They all just stand around, in shock, looking at each other. Finally, Jack walks over to the man and checks to see if he has anything to eat or any supplies of the sort. He has nothing. They tried to determine how he got to the island. They thought he must have parachuted out of a plane and accidentally ended up on the top of the mountain. From the top of the mountain, they discover they can see the smoke from the fire someone had lit down on the bottom of the mountain. They run as fast as they can down to the bottom, and come up with a great idea. Gather as much wood as possible and try to make as much smoke as possible so that someone might see them and come rescue them off the island. They can't keep the fire lit because nobody is willing to take care of it. Jack gets outraged as this, and runs away. Having no idea where he's going, he stumbles across a different part of the island, a place nobody knows about. He stays there and builds his own little hut there and hunts for food. He can hear the others calling for him but he doesn't listen to them, and he stays by himself for days. When he finally realizes he need the others to help him hunt for food, he tries to find the others, but he can't. It's as if they disappeared.**

**He goes to the top of the mountain to see if he can see any smoke or anything, but nothing. He sees a wild boars head mounted on a stick. He starts hearing voices but has no idea where they're coming from. Then the voice tells him that it's the Lord of the Flies. Jack thinks he's going insane. The voice tells him to believe him and to listen to him. He tells Jack where the others are, and to look for them and tell them that he is going to be in charge of things. So he sets out to find them. He goes back to the bottom of the mountain, and finds Ralph and Piggy wondering around helplessly, because they have nobody to help them hunt, so Jack apologizes for running off, tells them about the voice he heard, and helps them find food. They go to the top of the mountain, and find another wild boar and kill it. They start for the bottom of the mountain with the boar, and it's as if the others knew they had found food.**

**They already had the fire started and all fixed up for them to cook the boar. They all eat, and get settled for the night, when a huge storm comes. It's raining really bad and the shelter they have made is breaking down. They scurry to find somewhere safer to stay, and Jack remembers the other side of the island, where there are huts and other safer things for them to stay over night. He takes them all over there, and without questioning him how he knows about everything, they all huddle together, and Jack orders a dance in response to the downpour. Ralph and Piggy join in on the dance. Suddenly, Simon tries to tell the boys to calm down and get some rest, but they're chanting so loud, they can't hear him. The next thing Piggy and Ralph see is all of the other boys ganging up on Simon and beating him to death. The rain increases and the boys back off, leaving Simon's body on the beach. That night, the tide carried his body away.**

**Ralph and Piggy were just watching his body float away, wishing they had done something to stop them from killing him. In denial and disgust at themselves, they go back to the other side of the island where they were originally at, and see the dead man that was once on the top of the mountain, now at the shore of the island. The wind carried him all the way down. They had made it just in time to watch him float away. It made them sad to watch the same thing happen twice, so they just walked away and fell asleep under the once strong standing huts that were now barely standing.**

**The next morning, Ralph finds that, not only Piggy, but now some of the others, excluding Jack, are also asleep on the original part of the island now. When they wake, Ralph asks why they had come back, and they told him that they felt guilty for what happened and they just wanting to go home. Jack begins acting even more like a cruel dictator to his own followers, having one of the boys tied up and beaten for angering him. He plans a raid on Ralph's camp to get fire for another wild boar roast and tries to convince his uneasy followers that they had beaten but not killed Simon the previous night. Back at Ralph's end of the island, they had built a fire to stay warm.. Jack and his followers try to steal some tree branches for a fire, but do not succeed. So they decide to steal Piggy's glasses instead. Piggy and Ralph try to fight the boys for his glasses, but they're to weak and the other boys run off to the other end of the island and give the glasses to Jack. Jack then goes into the forest to try to find something to eat and some tree branches for a fire. Ralph and Piggy go to the other end of the island where Jack and his followers are, and just then, Jack emerges from the forest where he had been hunting and tells Ralph to go back to his end of the island. When Ralph calls him a thief for stealing Piggy's glasses, there is a fistfight between Jack and Ralph. While they are fighting, one of Jack's followers releases a huge boulder in Piggy's direction, knocking him off the cliff and smashing him on the rocks below. A large wave quickly carried off his body.**

**Jack screams in victory at Ralph and then punches him in the face. The punch breaks Ralph's nose, but he recovers and punches Jack back. Ralph then runs away back to his end of the island. Then Jack orders some of his followers to tie the others up, because they didn't attempt to help him, and he beats them to death. The next morning, Jack is so outraged by the fight with Ralph, that he demands his followers to find him, but he has already run off. He is hiding in a huge thicket. The boys find him, and he runs away again. They are unsuccessful at finding him, so they set one end of the island on fire, hoping to scare him right into their arms so they can take him back to Jack, but once again, they don't see him. They go back to Jack and tell him what they did, and he tells them to set the entire island on fire. They do as they were told, and some people on a private boat a few miles away see the smoke on the island and go to see what it is.**

**When they get there, they don't see anyone, but they see that the island is quickly catching fire. They search for people who might be on the island and find Jack's followers. The men ask if anyone else is on the island and they tell him that there is one boy left, Jack. They can barely understand the boys because they are so relieved to see people that they are sobbing. They only mention Jack. Nothing of Ralph. The men tell the boys that they need to leave before they get trapped by the fire.**

**Just as they are about to leave, Ralph comes running and screaming. The men stop and ask him if his name is Jack. He says no, that his name is Ralph. The men ask if he's seen Jack, and he says no. So they all get on the boat, and as they're leaving the island, they see Jack run out from the fire. He is fully engulfed in flames, and all they can do is stare. The men tell the boys that they are terribly sorry for the tragedy that just happened, but that he cannot be rescued.**

**They all continue leaving the island and once they get back home, their parents are so happy to see them again. They swore to never let them out of their sight again. After a while, once the boys got back to school and everything, Jack's so-called "followers" were now Ralph's best friends. They apologized several times about all the tragedies that had happened on the island, and Ralph apologized too. They boys become life-long friends. They make happy and sad memories from the island, but swear to never go back!**


End file.
